


The Taste of Your Tongue

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Your Tongue

Title: The taste of your tongue  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has a new tattoo.

 

"I can't believe you had Otachi's tongue tattooed on your..." Hermann gestured wildly. "That certainly explains why you started changing in the bathroom two weeks ago."

"It's not like I had my entire cock inked, Hermann." Newt grinned. "I'm just lucky my artist was willing to do it."

"While I admit the swirling pattern is pleasing to the eye, I really wish you would have told me about it, Newton."

"I wanted to surprise you." He sprawled himself onto the bed. "And I'm all healed now."

Hermann gave Newt a look that made the smaller man shiver. "So I see."


End file.
